


Enough

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nino Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: He looks out of the window, at the skyline of Osaka while Ohno continues to wax on about Jun’s eyebrows or something. Yep, he’s definitely had enough.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I found an incomplete fanfic on my desktop today and decided to just finish it.

Ohno—their quiet, quiet, leader—never speaks at length about anything except for two things. One of them is fishing. And as much as Ohno loves fishing, he knows it’s just not something he can talk to Nino about. Nino, who never leaves his house unless he absolutely has to and would have no idea what he was talking about. The other, however, was a subject that Nino had a lot of experience with. One of which he almost wished he didn’t when Ohno comes into his hotel room and flops onto his bed and goes off on his rant.          

“And then he does that thing? You know that one where he stares at you until you do it?” Ohno whines and buries his head into one of Nino’s pillows.

Nino rolls his eyes at the dramatics. This isn’t the first time Ohno has come into his room to talk about his second favorite subject: Matsumoto Jun.

He really doesn’t remember when it started, but it’s definitely been years. Years of Nino having to deal with this sort of talk every time they had hotel rooms since Ohno, thankfully, didn’t like to leave his house as well. And of course, he’s tired of it. He knows how both of them feel. He’s also Jun’s confidant, though at least the other would take him out for a hamburger steak somewhere before spilling out his unrequited love thing for hours over a beer.

He’s just really, really tired of it and he’s pretty sure that if he doesn’t do anything, then nothing will ever happen. He looks out of the window, at the skyline of Osaka while Ohno continues to wax on about Jun’s eyebrows or something. Yep, he’s definitely had enough.

Nino stands up suddenly and Ohno blinks, looking up at him with concerned eyes. “Nino?”

“I’ve had just about enough of this,” Nino says and grabs Ohno by the arm, who says Nino’s name again, but this time with more alarm than concern. “Come with me.”

“But…wait…Nino!” The other does not wait, dragging him out the door and through the hall. “Nino…where are we going? What are you…?!?” He really starts struggling when he realizes what room they had stopped at. But the younger has a pretty strong grip on his wrist and won’t let go no matter how he twists and pulls.

The door opens after the third knock, a grumpy looking Jun coming to the door. “What is it, I have--?” He cuts his own sentence short when he realizes who’s in front of him. “Nino? Is there something wrong?”

“I brought a present,” Nino pushes past him, dragging Ohno along. Jun watches on, bewildered as Ohno is bodily thrown onto the bed. “We have a late practice tomorrow. I expect to not to hear from either of you before noon.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jun questions with a frown, looking between Nino and Ohno.

“This idiot has literally spent the last hour talking to me about _you_ ,” Nino says, jabbing a finger into the middle of Jun’s chest. “I’m tired of it. Just fuck already and get it over with. It’s been _years_.”

He grabs one of the hotel room chairs and heads to the door as the two watch on in bewilderment. “I’m putting this chair under the doorknob outside and telling security not to move it,” he says. “Good night.” The door slams close and the two can hear the chair being put in place.

Jun shakes his head and looks over at the smaller man in his bed, blinking confusedly at the door. “Ohno-san?” Ohno looks up at him. “What was that about?”

Ohno shakes his head. “I…” he tilts his head to the side. “Don’t know?”

Jun sighs and runs a hand through his hair, the long locks falling over his eyes. He’s already taken a bath and was ready to take a bit of a rest because what Nino said was true, they didn’t have anything until noon. “What were you talking about then?” Jun takes a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at Ohno expectantly.

“Uh…” Ohno looks away, a blush on his cheeks. “Nothing special.”

“So I’m not something special?”

Ohno’s head whips around and shakes vigorously. “You are something special!”

He gets it now; what Nino has been trying to tell him for years. And what he should have done a long time ago. What a golden opportunity his friend has left him with. It’s below him to let such a chance fly by.

He leans into Ohno’s space, crowding him seductively; a talent he’s honed for years now. “You gonna tell me why he’s locked us up in here, then?”

“Um…” Ohno backs away, cheeks a dusty red as he hits the headboard. “I…don’t…”

“You don’t?”

“Jun-kun. Too close.”

Jun smiles and Ohno’s left eye twitches. “You spent an hour talking about me with Nino. What did you say?”

“Nothing…”

“Nothing special?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

Ohno pouts and Jun laughs. “Ohno-san,” Jun says fondly. “I’ve talked to Nino about you too.”

“What?”

“I told him that you look really nice with your hair in your eyes,” he reaches up to brush at Ohno’s fluffy bangs. “And that when you pout, I sometimes just want to…” He trails off, his confidence faltering.

“Want to what?” Ohno asks, eyes searching Jun’s face for an answer.

Jun takes the leap then, pushes forward through the space between them so that he can kiss the other, short and sweet on the plump lips he’s been wanting to kiss for years, just as Nino had said.

Ohno lets out a surprised sound but he melts into it, soft and relaxed when Jun pulls away. There’s a small smile there, at the edge of his lips and Jun stares at it, wanting to kiss it away. This time it isn’t Jun that leans into it, that takes it further.

Ohno is a bit clumsy at first, though it’s probably due to their positions rather than talent. But once they finally allow themselves to move completely into each other’s spaces, the kiss takes on a bit of a desperate tone, hands rubbing up and down arms, fingers playing with the edges of shirts. They both aren’t new to this, not the secrets of love, but they’re new to each other and with that comes an awkwardness that they just can’t help even though they’ve known each other for years.

Small bumps here and there, chuckles and laughter as they strip each other, breathless gasps as they find weaknesses that they’ve never revealed to anyone but the most intimate of partners. Jun lets his lips wander the planes of Ohno’s skin, sucking marks into it that he knows won’t be seen by camera or staff. Ohno is content to be worshiped, encouraging Jun with gentle tugs on his hair, fingers grasping at the longer strands.

Jun curls his tongue around a solitary nipple, drawing out a gasp from the man below him. One hand snakes down to rub while the other tweaks the other nipple to elicit more sounds from Ohno, the kind that makes Jun throb with want. He loves these sounds, the tiny gasps and moans that is just this side of high pitched. The voice he’s admired for years singing a tune of his own creation.

He moves lower and lower until he’s got his mouth around Ohno’s cock, bobbing up and down, swallowing around the tip when his nose tickles the skin of Ohno’s more secret parts.

The cries grow louder as Ohno grows closer and the tug is more insistent now, a plea. “Please, not…not like this.”

Jun pulls off, looks up at Ohno as he tongues over the ridge of Ohno’s cock, dipping into the tip and around. “Then like what?”

Ohno is breathless, eyes dilated as he looks down at Jun. “I want you, Jun-kun.”

If that’s not enough to have Jun scrambling, he doesn’t know. Lube, he has. And condoms, thankfully not too old in his wallet from when he would sleep around trying to find relief from his continual crush on the man he’s pretty certain he’s going to finally have the opportunity to fuck.

Ohno is lazily stroking himself, waiting for Jun to get all the supplies together and Jun wants to both smile and smack the other for being so Ohno-like, even in bed. He opens the small bottle and pours a bit onto his fingers, sliding Ohno’s legs open so he can get to his destination.

The first touch has the elder moaning, greedy for this, but Jun won’t let the other rush. Instead he opens Ohno up properly, taking his time. One finger, then two, scissoring his fingers and only slightly touching the parts that Ohno obviously wants him to touch with all his squirming. “Stop teasing,” Ohno says after Jun finally gets a third finger in. “Just fuck me already, Jun-kun.”

Jun isn’t going to argue with his leader. He slips his fingers out and rolls on his condom, hand slicking down his cock as he places the tip at Ohno’s entrance.

He watches the other’s face as he enters, taking in the way Ohno’s eyes flutter close and the way his body ripples with the steady push of Jun’s cock into him. He stills when he’s fully seated, waiting for the okay to move. It only takes a few moments to adjust before Ohno’s pushing back, eyes open, demanding even if he isn’t saying anything.

Jun moves slowly at first, then faster and faster Ohno lets out encouraging noises, filling the room with the sound of their coupling and his pleas for more. He pulls out when he feels he’s about to cum, flipping Ohno over so that the other is on his hands and knees and then pushes right back in, Ohno’s loud groan so encouraging, so wickedly debauched that Jun can’t help but lean into it more, trying to give Ohno everything, all the pent-up desire he’s had these years.

Ohno has his hand on his own cock, pumping it in time with Jun’s strokes, ass high and taking every thrust and begging for more until he can’t stand it. “Jun-kun, I’m gonna…”

“Cum,” Jun says, pounding him faster, angling where he knows Ohno wants it. “Cum for me.”

Ohno tightens, letting out a final cry and Jun can’t help but fall over the edge with him, shuddering as he fills the other up.

The two of them collapse, spent. They don’t move for long moments, Ohno’s breath coming in small gasps, body still twitching slightly from over stimulation. Jun lets his fingers trail lazily through the shimmer of sweat on Ohno’s arm.

“So does this mean we’re boyfriends?” It seems unexpected, out of the blue to Jun that he laughs, kissing Ohno’s shoulder lightly.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Ohno says contently and it almost feels like he’s about to fall asleep. But Jun has been ranting to Nino for years about this. The both have, apparently. And his friend was oh so generous to lock them up in a room until noon tomorrow. He’s also the main coordinator. He’s sure he can push a few things back until at least two.


End file.
